Ace Fernandes
|Ace Fernandes is a Sky God Slayer, user of Magic Staves, Guild Master of Tartarus and a member of The Legendary 7 Wizards of Fiore. ---- Appearance Ace is a middle heightened man, with droopy black hair and slanted, cold black eyes. He has a straight scar through his right eye and sharp, pointy teeth. His face is quite small which make his glares seem even more scary and petrifying. Along with the fact that his ears seem like elf ears to many other people. He wears a red combat cloak with his 10 Wizard Saint Medallion in the center of the cloth, with long black jeans covering the tops of his boots. He wears 5 Magic Staves slung onto his back and a glistening silver ring with a purple top. ---- History Ace grew up in quite a rich neighbourhood, surrounded by Master Wizards and technology. He had many friends, one named Batsca, and a brother named Rin. He lived happily together, co-existing in a technology and magic filled environment. One day, Batsca and Rin decided to leave to go on an adventure. To study the wonders of magic and learn its secrets. They gave him a goodbye and left. He was astonished and inspired to one day find them and and learn magic too. So, after they left he continued on with his life, still happy but always wondering about the adventure to come. And when he was old enough, he set off. He went to a Magic Learning Academy, set up by the leaders of the Magic Council. Sure enough, being surrounded by people using Magic a lot helped. He picked it up easily and excelled against the other students in learning magic. The Magic Council praised him a lot and he was happy but he wasn't sure what Magic he wanted to learn. So, the graduation day was soon and he wasn't yet learning what he needed to. He was unsure, worried that he wouldn't graduate, when suddenly he heard a voice from outside,so Ace opened the window and looked outside, to see a floating spirit, smiling. Ace was baffled but intrigued so he tried to advance closer, but before he could, the spirit evaporated and a book floated down to the window in its place. This book was named Sky God Slayer Magic. So, he sat down and began to read it, understanding its secrets and learning the magic slowly. So on that day he left, he became a God Slayer and left the Magic Council baffled. He was overjoyed, knowing that now he had enough power to go find his friend/brother! ---- Magic and Abilities Sky God Slayer Magic : A form of Lost Magic/Ancient Spell focused around the use of wind in the form of spiraling black wind currents. This magic can be employed in many ways, employing them as a defensive measure or an offensive measure by sending them far away from the user. It seems to also be one step above Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, seeing as it is able to self - heal and overpower the Sky Dragons Winds along with the fact that the Sky Dragon Slayer may be able to slay Dragons but this form of magic is supposed to have enough power to take down a god. This magic is also described as "The Sky's Ultimate Magic". This magic was also seen to be able to be useable underwater without any seemingly show able disadvantages. Sky Gods Bellow This is a breath attack, similar to a roar used by Dragon Slayers where the user breathes in some air and releases it all at once, resulting in a huge blast of swirling black wind originating from the users Sky Gods Dance This is a move thought to be similar to a Dragon Slayers Wing Attack. The user runs up to their opponent chanting (It is unknown whether the spell can be cast without using the chant) while spreading their arms and as they get close enough, the user spins around to cause a giant spiraling black wind current to generate, blowing the opponent several meters away while inflicting damage. Sky Gods Healing Spell This is a move used by the Sky God Slayer to heal any physical injuries they may sustain. It is a spell thought lost forever in time, due to its amazing power to self heal the user. It hasn't been shown yet whether this spell needs any specific chant or movement. However, despite all this, there are some drawbacks such as the fact that the spell can only heal physical injuries, not the users magical power or fatigue. These must be recovered naturally. God Slayers Secret Art : Heavenly Gathering of Clouds. This is a God Slayers most powerful move, similar to a Dragon Slayers Secret Art. When this move is activated, spirals of black wind surround the users hands as they later erupt, causing an explosion of wind. Then feather looking energy explodes from the users wrists, coming together into a slim, snake like blast. This moves name is similar to that of the Kusanagi swords name. Magic Staves (Holder Magic) : Magic Staves are 5 different shaped staves each with their own power used to fight in Edolas and Earthland. When combined, their power is vast. This is a powerful Holder Magic as it is capable of 5 and 3 Layered Magic Circles and Illusions even though they may just be staves. Skyscraper (Illusion) This is a spell used by the Magic Staves to generate an Illusion to confuse/scare the opponent. It resembles the ground exploding beneath the enemy, sending them propelling into space. Then a rip appears next to them and a demon tries to emerge. The after-affects of this magic are unknown. 3 Layered Magic Circle : Mirror Water This spell is a reflection spell. Its appearance resembles that of three magic circles layered together. Its effects are shown capable of reflecting/deflecting any attack that hits it. 5 Layered Magic Circle : Sacred Song This spell is considered the strongest of all the current known spells of the Magic Staves. In this spell, 5 Magic Circles lay above the opponent, each different. Once this manoeuvre is done, the magic circles shine and discharge a powerful purple tinted blast from above, striking the enemy. It is shown that this spell can be employed either with or without the Staves surrounding the opponent. Tartarus Sacred Guild Magics : This is a Caster Magic, known to employ three magics of extreme power, as much as that only the Guild Master is allowed to know them or use them. They are nicknamed Tartarus's Judgement, rivaling the power of the god Tartarus. These spells may be similiar in power and usage to The Three Grand Fairy Magics along with Grimoire Law. ~ The power or names of these spells are to be kept secret, only to be known by the Guild Master of Tartarus or people he chooses to bestow his knowledge on~ ---- Connections : Cypher : Ace and Cypher stood on equal grounds, they were not friends but they were not enemies. They saw each other many times and interacted together on many occasions. Tobi Akuma : Tobi is one of Aces many friends. Being made one of his friends at a young age, Ace has quite a fondness for him and his snake Hebirah. Then they both went their seperate ways to each become Guild Masters but they still are good friends and see each other on a regular basis! Ichigo Shirama : Ichigo was also one of Aces friends. They met each other one day when he had just arrived in Magnolia and joined the guild Sabertooth. Sure, they may have established a rivalry but in my opinion, Ace was stronger. They became close friends and stayed that way, until he died, killed by Aces Father, Vulcan and Damian, one of the Four Gods of Ishgar. Vulcan Smith : Vulcan is Aces father, a man in his mid - 20's. He is an extremely powerful Wizard, using the power of the White Dragon and controlling other Dragons with the use of Dragon Supremacy Magic. He is the 5th Saint Wizard and one of the Four Gods of Ishgar as so strong they arent considered human anymore. He has a playable type of personality, and loves to battle stronger people. Rikuto Fernandes : Rikuto is Aces sister, also known as the Lightning Goddes due to the fact that she wields Lightning God Slaying Magic. She also has a playful type of personality like Vulcan and Ace, a feat which seems to be shared accross the family. She is also one of the 10 Wizard Saints. Rikuto and Ace are on very good terms, working together alot and even having established a Unison Raid. Wyatt Fernandes : Wyatt is Aces student, he teaches him about Darkness Magic. Though, Ace is quite reluctant to teach him sometimes to to his natural laziness. However, even though Wyatt may not be highly ranked, in Aces eyes, he is a strong wizard and one to be feared. Aki Brightcaster : Aki is another of Aces many students, learning from his infinite wisdom. She uses Dark Ecriture, and Orient Solid Script along with many other Letter based magics. She is the Guild Master of Dark Unicorn, a small but powerful Dark Guild. She may not rank but she is to be feared with her skill in using Darkness Magic and other types. She has nicknames like "The Pink Wizard" or by arrogant people that do not understand her strength "Weak Aki". ---- Category:Characters